Electrical wall boxes are well known. A typical electrical wall box includes a housing that is installed within a wall. An electrical wall box is typically configured to receive at least one electrical device, such as a switch or a receptacle, for example. A typical electrical wall box is also configured to receive a wall plate. The wall plate may be adapted to cover a yoke plate and/or escutcheon of the electrical devices mounted within the wall box. The wall plate may be configured to be attached to the electrical device with or without fasteners.
An electrical wall box may be configured to receive a single electrical device or multiple electrical devices. An electrical wall box that is configured to receive multiple electrical devices may be referred to as a multi-gang wall box. Different types of electrical devices, e.g., devices of varying size, may be installed in a multi-gang wall box. Different electrical devices may have different mounting requirements, such as different fastener locations and/or sizes, for example. And, though some electrical devices may be installed in a single wall box with other types of electrical devices, certain electrical devices may not be installable in the same wall box with other types of electrical devices. Furthermore, multiple wall boxes may be installed in close proximity to each other, e.g., directly next to each other.
A typical wall box installation tool includes a template used for locating a wall box. Typical wall box installation tools provide for the installation of a single multi-gang wall box (e.g., a two- to four-gang wall box), but do not allow for the installation of non-standard wall boxes as well as locating and aligning multiple adjacent wall boxes.